1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to an end hose for discharge of thick substances, particularly of liquid concrete, which can be connected with its entry-side end to a pressure feed line and has a discharge opening for the thick substances at its exit-side end, and which consists of flexible material.
2. The Prior Art
End hoses of this type are, for example, components of a feed device for liquid concrete. There, they form the end of a pressure feed device, whose pressure feed lines can be disposed on the concrete distributor mast of a stationary or mobile concrete pump. The end hose is connected, at its entry-side end, with the pressure feed line to which liquid concrete is applied by way of a pump, and hangs vertically down from the mast tip in the operating state. In order for an operator (end hose operator) to be able to guide it, with its discharge opening, to an application site, by hand, within a certain circumference, it has not only its articulated suspension on the mast tip but also a certain flexibility. Therefore it consists predominantly of a flexible material, for example of rubber or of an elastomer plastic. In the feed of thick substances of this type, blockage formations in the feed lines or in the end hose can always occur, again and again. Such blockages are generally loosened by means of building up a corresponding excess pressure in the pressure feed line. Greater forces occur at the end hose when blockages are loosened, and because of the flexibility of the end hose, these forces can cause the end hose to kick out. Kicking out of the end hose can also occur when the thick substance column is first pumped up, or if air inclusions are released. In this connection, situations that are hazardous for the operator can occur, when the operator can no longer keep hold of the end hose.